


Earth 2018 does not cure headaches

by lemon_boie



Series: Everyone gets a migraine!! (Mostly Deke) [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Headaches & Migraines, Light Angst, Minor FitzSimmons, Other, Sick Character, Sick Deke, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_boie/pseuds/lemon_boie
Summary: What if Deke gets Migraines every now and then? And unfortunately going into the past doesn’t make you immune to them.Lucky for Deke, Simmons has an eye for detecting illness.





	Earth 2018 does not cure headaches

**Author's Note:**

> All the symptoms I used in this fic are true symptoms for migraines, I’m unsure if I used them 100% correctly, but hey. I hope it’s enjoyable nonetheless.
> 
> It may be bad, it’s un beta’d and I simply wrote it because I’ve not had a good day and needed a distraction.

Deke had barely ever gotten sick in his life. He had also rarely seen sickness, the lighthouse he used to know was heavily sterilised by the Kree. Bacterial sickness was ruled out so that everyone could perform their duties at their best standard. However, Deke was familiar with migraines, unfortunately. 

When he woke up, he could just feel like something was going to go wrong, he’d already been finding it more difficult to concentrate than usual the last few days. Deke, despite this gut feeling, got up and ignored that. Whatever happens, happens.

Deke got two hours into the day when he noticed everything began to seem louder and brighter, he jumped slightly if something hard was placed onto a surface or a door opened. He also felt strangely tired and couldn’t stop himself from yawning every few minutes. He gained stares over his yawning but shrugged it off.

Not long after, he began to feel dizzy and zigzags began to cover his vision. It was then Deke realised something was actually wrong and he knew exactly what, he gave himself a sigh, knowing that he would be out of commission in about an hour or so, possibly less. Despite knowing this, Deke left the main area without a word as to not draw concern. He moved to somewhere more private but decided to keep working until he couldn’t.

About five minutes later and he was sat down at a table in a private unused room, trying to work with the gravitonium and his belt buckle, but his zigzag vision gradually got worse, and so did his dizziness, since no one else was in the room with him and the door was closed, he placed his head on the table in front of him. 

“This is- this is yonn- gonna be- be bad.” Deke also then noticed that he couldn’t get his words out well.  
Deke also still felt some of his earlier symptoms, he was also feeling run down and without energy, he was already feeling bad but knew there was much worse to come from experience. 

Deke jumped and bumped his head slightly when he heard the door suddenly open, he hadn’t heard footsteps approach the door. Jemma stood in the doorway, looking at him, he saw her mouth moving but didn’t hear her apart from the last part of her sentence.

“-up to?” Simmons spoke, Deke didn’t really know what she asked, despite hearing the last two words, he just struggled to understand, his mind feeling foggy.

“What?” Deke rubbed the back of his head, his voice slightly quieter than usual due to his fatigue.

“I asked what you were up to, you suddenly left the main room earlier without a word earlier, it’s not like you.” Simmons smiled awkwardly, she walked closer to get a look for herself, while doing so, she saw Deke looked pale, “Deke? You feeling okay?”

Deke chuckled, lying despite obvious that something was wrong, "sure. No. I'm- uh, fin. Fine. Coun- couldn't be feel- felling- feeling detter.” Deke tried to speak, his words coming out completely wrong, his speech all garbled freaked him out and he rubbed his hands over his face.

“Aura.” Jemma knew exactly what he was dealing with and that he probably wanted to be alone as migraines are awful to deal with. “It’s okay, it will pass shortly, I’ll come to check on you in a bit. Try to get rest.” Deke nodded, too scared of saying anything else and Jemma left the room with a concerned smile, making sure to close the door softly. She knew he probably wouldn’t want to leave that room now, she would check on him in about an hour, he would probably have a splitting headache by then.

Deke breathed a sigh of relief when she closed the door softly, he knew it meant she knew but he was glad for the alone time, even though she’d come back and he’d be feeling much worse then. Deke decided to go somewhere else, so that he’d be more difficult to find. Though when Deke stood up, he needed to use his chair for balance and his head felt light. Deke groaned, knowing he wasn’t going anywhere without someone else realising something was wrong. 

Deke turned the light in the room down and sat back down. Five minutes later, the door opened suddenly again, Deke got startled, stood up hastily and stumbled under his dizziness. He adjusted himself quickly but sluggishly and his eyes squinted slightly against the new light flooding in the room. 

Daisy was in the doorway, looking the other way, "Uh, team meeting, everyone is being called, it’s in the central room in five minutes,” she then looked in and saw Deke looking pale. Deke took a few steps forward, holding onto the table yet trying to make his unsteadiness look casual. He wasn’t doing a good job when he staggered. Daisy gave him a look, “is that a new dance craze or did you just stagger?" 

“Um, is- is it important? I’m-” Deke looked around trying to calm himself as he couldn’t get his words out or process others speech easily. “I’m uh sorta dorking- working on something... something, something important.” It took him a few seconds to reply and he spoke quieter and softer than usual. His aura was beginning to fade but his speech and understanding was still slightly affected.

“Best if you come for at least the start. Are you okay? You are acting weird, a concerning weird.”

“...I’m fine.” Deke lied, making his voice louder to seem more convincing, but it was still too quiet for his usual volume.

“...Alright.” Daisy looked at Deke, taking in his pale complexion, knowing it was complete bullshit, but didn’t ask further. 

Deke left the room, Daisy trailing behind, trying to figure out what was wrong herself. As she walked behind, she noticed he seemed a bit sluggish, she slowed her pace also, he also seemed a bit off balance. She knew by now that he was likely feeling ill, she felt bad for dragging him out of the dark room he was in but orders were orders.

They both reached the centre room, Deke leaned against the wall for balance, Daisy giving him a look, feeling guilty, now that she could see his face in more light, he looked even more pale than she thought, he looked like he was about to pass out. 

Simmons eyes traveled over to Deke, he looked worse than she’d left him, she gave Daisy a look, the fact Daisy was by him probably meant she dragged him here despite him clearly looking like he shouldn’t be standing. Simmons walked over to them and was about to talk to them but was too late as Mack began to address everyone present. 

Deke was struggling to understand anything that was being said, he couldn’t concentrate on anything. Soon enough the pain started to kick in and everything hurt to look at, he squinted his eyes, but then closed them for very slight belief, he was still feeling dizzy but now it wasn’t because of the aura but because of the headache itself. He couldn’t deal with staying in this room much longer, everything was too bright and too loud. He had to go, it was unbearable.

Daisy looked at Deke at about five minutes into the meeting, his eyes closed and his face scrunched up in a painful expression. Daisy tried to get Simmons attention by tapping her shoulder and pointed in Deke’s direction. 

Just as Simmons looked at Deke, he suddenly began to stumble out of the room, everyone’s attention on him as he tried to get out with his eyes still squeezed shut. Simmons immediately went to his aid as he swayed over, almost collapsing to the ground. 

“Okay, okay,” Simmons said quietly, knowing it would feel like hell for him, Simmons lead Deke to her and Fitz’s dorm, it wasn’t far and definitely more comfortable. 

Daisy didn’t follow Deke and Simmons, instead stayed for the meeting, she looked at Fitz who looked shocked and concerned.

Once Simmons and Deke got to Simmons’ and Fitz’s dorm, Simmons helped Deke get into more comfy clothes and led Deke to the bed, she helped him get comfortable enough, but she knew the pain was intense by now, he was whimpering and getting sweaty. Jemma brushed his now messy and sticky damp hair out of his face gently, as to not make his head worse. 

“Thank you.” Deke whimpered, he opened his eyes slightly and smiled weakly though it fell quickly, his words were barely audible but Simmons caught them.

“It’s okay. Feel better soon Deke, get some rest.” Jemma replied quietly and softly. She got rid of all light sources in the room and closed the door quietly behind her. Hoping that Deke would sleep the migraine off. 

Jemma walked back to the meeting room, everyone was getting dismissed as she arrived back, Fitz and Daisy immediately came up to her.

“What was that about? He looked completely fine earlier,” Fitz asked first.

“Is he okay?” Daisy asked after.

“He has a severe migraine, and he wasn’t fine earlier, well, much better than this but he was still showing minor signs of it coming on. It was why he immediately left without a word at some point.” Simmons answered, “he’s not well but will hopefully feel better when he wakes up, while he won’t be 100% and still possibly out of it, he will definitely be in a better state than this.”

“Where is he now?” Fitz asked.

“Our dorm.” Simmons answered with a mischievous smile, already prepared for his reaction.

“What??” Fitz looked offended, “you could have chose anywhere else, but you chose our room??”

“He needed to go somewhere comfortable! And our dorm was one of the closest!” Jemma argued back.

“Guys!” Daisy intervened. “Stop fighting, getting Deke healthy again is all that matters, okay?”

“Fine.” Fitz muttered. 

“Good. Now let’s get back to work, we can check on him later.” Daisy nodded, smiling at Simmons as a means of comfort.

—————————————————————

A few hours passed, Deke woke up in the dark room, it wasn’t his, he couldn’t remember how he got there. As he pushed himself up, he noticed he felt weak and still tired, that’s when he remembered he had had a migraine. He was still moving sluggish and unsure where he was but he was okay, no pain apart from his aching bones.

He left the dorm, he was starting to remember why he was in there now but he still felt his brain foggy. He stood outside of the room leaning against the wall, he still felt tired and weak too. Some of the sweat from when he had the headache remained, and he was still slightly pale, so it was clear that he was still feeling somewhat poorly. Deke wanted to crawl back into a bed, but his bed was definitely a better option. 

Deke got about halfway back to his dorm when a certain Simmons spotted him.

“Deke!!” She called out, “what the hell are you doing out of bed? You still look like you could pass out at any given moment!” 

“I was uh heading back to my dorm. I’m not really dizzy now but, I’m still tired.” Deke admitted, he just wanted to curl up in bed alone.

“Any other remaining symptoms?” Simmons pressed.

“Um, weakness? Aching?” Deke scratched his head.

“Uh huh. Confusion too also then?” Simmons could see right through Deke.

“Maybe? I don’t know-“ Deke looked around, unsure, feeling confused.

“That’s a yes. Now come on, let’s get you to your dorm, okay?”

“You don’t have to come, I know my way there.” Deke looked at Simmons, although he wants the company.

“I’d rather come, I don’t trust you wandering the halls alone while still out of it.” Simmons smiled at her grandson.

“Okay.” Deke smiled back, and began walking back to his room with Simmons. His movements still slow and unsure, so they took it at a slow pace.

After about 10-15 minutes they finally got there, Deke’s movements were starting to become harder. He sat on his bed, trying to think as his mind still remained a muddled mess. This was his dorm but he had to remind himself of that. He gave a sigh. 

Simmons looked to Deke. “How are you feeling? And be completely honest with me. Miss no details.” 

“I’m tired, slightly confused, and my limbs hurt.” Deke admitted, knowing that it was best to say what was going on. “It’s Wednesday right?”

“Tuesday, Tuesday evening, it’s about 8 pm. You didn’t sleep into the next day.”

“Oh, okay.” Deke looked down, then looked around, gathering his surroundings. Deke felt like he wanted to sleep some more. “I think- I think I want to sleep more.” He spoke quietly and sadly as he fell into a depressed mood suddenly. 

Jemma picked up on the change of mood, “hey, it’s okay. You’ll feel better before you know it. Just get some rest.”

Deke got into his bed and got comfy, but turned to face the wall. Simmons sat on the edge of his bed. She laid a hand on his back.

“I promise that you’ll begin to feel better tomorrow.” Simmons soothed. She looked at Deke who was already about to doze off. She smiled in awe at the sight. He may have been pale and still sickly but she couldn’t lie, the sight was adorable. 

Simmons got up too leave the room, when she reached the doorway, she looked back and the words just couldn’t not come out, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> My main tumblr is Winter-Quaked-Lemons!


End file.
